The Overworld
The Overworld is the home of good penguins who died (Not deleted) unfortunately in a way following the "That's Death!" policy (Excluding Fanny Antics, who died before the "That's Death!" policy was activated). Not much is known about the Overworld as you have to die AND have been relatively good during their lives. And to get proof about it, you have to find some way to get back to Antarctica (and survive the 100-mile fall, plus land without breaking all of your bones!). In short that's pretty much IMPOSSIBLE. However, when Explorer stood in front of a high-power fan, long story short, propellor hat + hi-power fan = Up, up and away to the thermosphere!, thus resulting in the only document about the Overworld, and maybe even the only proof the Overworld even exists. Explorer goes up, up and away It all started one day at Penguin Academy in the HF state when one of Fred's students had built the largest A/C in Antarctica in response to a heat wave. Explorer, being in front of the fan when Fred's student turned it on, was pushing really hard to keep his ground, but then he really needed to go, thus distracting Explorer and blowing him skyward very rapidly. Not only that, but his propellor hat kept him soaring skyward as it got cold like Outer Space (The Thermosphere above antarctica is as cold as deep space!). Struggling to breathe with practically the minimum oxygen a penguin can live with and the minimum temperature a penguin could handle without freezing like a block of ice in the upper atmosphere 102 miles above The Happyface State. Then suddenly, it was too cold for the propellors to keep spinning, so they froze like ice and broke off. As he begun his descent, he yelled: NOOO!!! MY PROPELLOR HAT!!! 2 miles closer to the Happyface State, he landed in the Overworld. He wrote a document about the Overworld, got his revitalized propellor hat back, and drifted down to the HF state. The Seven Plates When Explorer visited the Overworld during his ascent to the upper atmosphere, he discovered the Overworld has seven levels, or plates. Here is information about those plates: Plate 1: The lowermost plate, this is a 1-way route between the Overworld and Antarctica. Explorer just asked some actually deceased guy about that area. Plate 2: This plate is where the Fountain of Joy is, where cream soda spurts from it which is so tasty it will make you hallucinate for about 30 seconds when you drink it. All of your wounds heal when you drink it too. Plate 3: This section is pure gold. A giant gold statue depicting a penguin's head smiling. The jewels in this area are even fancier than King of cp's most prized crown jewels. Plate 4: An area full of apples that does silly things. They aren't harmful, but the side effects sure will make you laugh. However none of them are permanent effects, they wear off in about 30 seconds. Explorer ate a pink one and he turned into a propellor hat which somebody wore for about 30 seconds. It was all lulz when he turned back into a penguin- on his head! Plate 5: This area is a random effect area, in which a tree full of Mystery Apples is. The side effects are said to make one laugh so hard the laughing makes them lift up to Plate 6! Explorer ate one and started hovering and changing colors rapidly for 30 minutes. The lulz there were! (Note that the effect is different for different people.) Plate 6: This area is where the temple of Pengord is. He is the Lord of all penguins, and controls everything natural in Antarctica. HE IS NOT A PARODY OF GOD!! Plate 7: This area is an observation deck, where at night you can see everything in the sky without light pollution affecting the splendid view no matter how many lights are on in Antarctica/ The Overworld. This is the uppermost plate. See Also Category:Uncharted area